Contact centers are staffed by agents that facilitate various transactions with customers. By way of example, a customer may contact a contact center by phone, with the phone call being routed to an agent for handling. After the phone call is routed to the agent, the agent and customer can interact to facilitate a transaction. For instance, the customer may express a desire to purchase a product that is being offered for sale. Notably, various forms of information, such as product name and price, typically are communicated during this interaction. More importantly, however, more sensitive information also is communicated. In particular, personal information related to the customer, such as name and address, could be communicated. In addition, the customer's social security number and/or credit card numbers also could be communicated.
Overview
In this regard, systems and methods for protecting information, which may be sensitive or secure information, provided to an agent via a communication network are provided. Such information can be provided via voice dialog, and/or derived from screen events and data, stored CRM data, stored IVR data, CTI events and data, D-channel events, chat and messenger text, and/or video. A representative embodiment of such a method comprises: receiving a communication via a communication network, the communication including information that is to be protected; routing the communication to an agent; recording at least a portion of the communication; identifying the information that is to be protected from the communication; and preventing unauthorized access to the information (via replay or other access method, such as automated analysis, and/or applying security measures or masking) of the portion of the communication.
A representative embodiment of a system comprises a communication monitoring system and a recording device. The communication monitoring system is operative to monitor a communication via a communication network and identify information contained in the communication that is to be protected. The recording device is operative to record at least a portion of the communication. Additionally, the communication monitoring system is further operative to provide instructions to the recording device responsive to identifying the information such that unauthorized access to the information is prevented of the portion of the communication that was recorded by the recording device.
Computer-readable media also are provided, a representative embodiment of which has a computer program stored thereon. The computer program comprises computer-executable instructions for performing a computer-executed method for protecting information provided to an agent via a communication network. The method comprises: receiving a communication via a communication network, the communication including information that is to be protected; identifying the information that is to be protected from the communication; recording at least a portion of the communication; preventing unauthorized access to the information such that, if it is determined that the information that is to be protected has been recorded, at least a portion of the information is rendered unintelligible to a user unless that user possesses an authorization to access the information.
In a further embodiment, a method is provided for protecting recorded content. The method comprises receiving information related to a transaction, wherein the information includes video. Additionally, the method includes initiating a recording of the video and identifying visual content in the video that is to be protected. The method further comprises preventing unauthorized access to the visual content during replay of the recording of the video.
In an additional embodiment, a monitoring system for protecting recorded content is provided. The system comprises a communication interface configured to receive information related to a transaction, wherein the information includes video. The system further includes a processor configured to initiate a recording of the video, and identify visual content in the video that is to be protected. The processor is also configured to prevent unauthorized access to the visual content during replay of the recording by modifying the visual content to produce modified visual content.
Other systems, methods, features and/or advantages of this disclosure will be or may become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features and/or advantages be included within this description and be within the scope of the present disclosure.